Casper Season 3 My Version
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: This is my version of season 3 and I hope you enjoy the stories written Graham is getting more advance and old and new enemies will come can Casper learn to scare.
1. Metal Creature Nightmare Part One

Metal Creature Nightmare Part One

On a cool autumn morning a mailman truck arrived at the Bradley residence the mailman then used a lifter to carry a large heavy box ding dong Graham Bradley arrived at the door "hello package for Mister Bradley". "Great it's finally here can you bring the new headquarters down town at this address" he handed the mailman the slip, the mailman quietly groan to himself "yes sir" and put the package back in the truck. Jimmy saw what was going and was curious "dad what was that" "oh it's a new creature catcher system been saving up I'll show you the rest in a week". This Jimmy nervous sense he had creatures for friends, just when he went back to his room Casper popped in just in time. "Oh hey great I was hoping you come I need talk to you" Jimmy said "what is it" Casper wondered why Jimmy sounded scared. "My dad's working on a new creature catcher system and a big box just arrived at my door" "well how bad could it be maybe it's just a new ectovault or net that breaks". But Casper couldn't be more then wrong instead inside the box was a mean looking creature catcher robot buff arms and legs marking of creature cross bones. Graham was working on the programming now for a little test he then laid out a creature dummy that look similar to Wolfie fired a metal box which changed into a perfect sized cage carrier perfect Graham was happy with the results.

Alder and Dash called everybody for a meeting at the auditorium Alder-"next Monday we are going to deeds town for night scaring". Dash-"whoever scares the most fleshies in the night can will win a few days off along with an A+ for the day". Alder- "remember from dusk till dawn and failures creature with the least will be force with bathroom and kitchen duty for rest of the semester" the students wanted above all else to avoid and to win. "This is no problem for me sense vampire best time for scares is at night" thatch bragged he was sure he was going to win. "It could great for you and me Casper sense ghost and zombies are also best known night scare" mantha said with excitement "oh yay night at the perfect and only time zombies can actually scare if the fleshies was in a graveyard and was slow and dim witted" Mantha wanted to smack Thatch for that remark but Ra grab her and said "don't worry about you'll be find". "Yay everyone has a chance Casper said by the way Casper they going to have the gargoyles watch us the whole time so if you're thinking about going to Jimmy's you might want to be careful".

On Monday morning Jimmy's dad allowed him to have the day off on one condition, they were driving down town when they stop at what seems to be an old pet pound. "Come on" Graham and Jimmy were exiting out of car and going into the building the office area was still old was falling apart their paintbrushes, newspapers, paint cans, cobwebs, dust and dust bunnies everywhere a vacuum hammers hanging in the walls broken windows a hanging light buzzing and blinking and old raggedy desk and chair that look liked it could break if you so much as touched it. "I'm still working on the office area but wait till you see the back". The back was one large prison, from small to large cages, some of them are barred others mainly the small ones were fences, and the way back there were two extra-large sealed shut vaulted door room. "These two room ghost and creatures that can't be put in regular" cages he happened to notice razznik in one of the small barred cages just sitting there glancing as they passed by him. "Can you imagine this place filled with creatures" Jimmy unfortunately can, he could see Casper, Mantha, Ra, and the ghostly trio in all these cages and he didn't like it, all they do scare people but they never mean to harm especially not Casper. "And it soon will be once we fire this up" they entered in the old garage and Jimmy was surprised to see the robot and it's vehicles a large trick that had the word creature catcher a face with a werewolf with x in it eyes and a ghost behind bars.

"Dad what is that" Jimmy asked he was really creeped out "this is the newest and most futuristic way of catching creatures I present the CC5000 indestructible, come equipped with all sorts of capture methods for kinds of creatures especially ghost and will track down and capture any and at all supernatural who are in or even dare come in this town and I'm the only one who knows how to stop it". Jimmy gulped he was very scared for Casper. Casper was his best friend and he didn't want this thing harming him just as Jimmy was about to ask his father to leave so he could find a way to warn Casper an alarm blared "what is that" Jimmy shouted at the Ecto radar picked up something it showed a camera view of Cappy ship landing in the manors grounds "oh no Casper" Jimmy said to himself.


	2. On The Run Part Two

On The Run Part Two

The scare school students and faculties were getting off the ship when Alder and Dash explain the final rules, Dash-"the gargoyles will be monitoring each team you'll have from six pm to six am to scare as many fleshies as possible" Alder-"the first will be rewarded and the slackers will be scrubbing floor and toilets". The hunt began soon after, Alder and Dash were wondering town alone fight over the last scare bar Dash- "you ate the last two, this is mine" Alder-"no its mine, you're the one who ate the last two and you always hog them". They started fighting with each other when a net burst open from right behind and snatch them in seconds, they screamed and loss the scream bar. The net had a rope and the end of it they were pulled back and starting whimpering and squirming at the sight of the CC5000. Two targets captured the robot report Graham was watching from the eye cameras. "yes did you see that son that was perfect" Jimmy was not enjoying this in fact he wanted to leave but his dad lock him in and would not allow him to leave until it caught all the creature and the bathroom was in the same room as the control room. Alder and Dash were terrified they had never seen a meaner looking machine before, "we're innocent we tell you, let us go please!" Alder cried out, the robot ignored them as they being carried toward the truck, "what are going to do with us?!" Dash asked they were shove into a cage and into the back of the truck "someone help" they cried but the door slam shut and the robot continued the hunt.

Casper was thinking of getting Jimmy to help them with their night scare when he poke his head in his room Jimmy was nowhere to be found. "That's odd I wonder where he is especially at this time of night" Casper said "maybe he had a bad dream my folks use to take me for a carriage ride in the deserts sometimes". Casper didn't want to bother Jimmy if he had a hard time sleeping they began to sneak out of the house through the garage when they something shaking in the darkness they turned on the light and saw Wolfie scared and hiding. Wolfie what's going on Casper asked "cr-cr-creature catcher com-coming this way" Wolfie said "Mr. Bradley he not that much of a threat" Mantha said "no no it's not a fleshy it's a machine that capture any creature it's see he's already caught my team Blodge and Quasi and even the gargoyle I even saw Alder and Dash in the truck as well". "A machine that catches creatures?" Ra said they then heard thumping coming their Wolfie immediately run to the back of the screaming "stay away from the door!" They crack the door much to their surprise that Wolfie was telling the truth the CC5000 scanned Casper and its arm change into a capture ray gun, Ra used his bandage to pull Casper out of the way just in time.

They ran from the garage and through the kitchen and out the back door into the backyard. They search around for a place to hid and saw the shed there was already crack but Mantha Ra and Casper went in anyways and found Wolfie in between a few boxes. "You were right I've never seen such a terrible machine" Casper whispered "shush Casper it might hear us" Mantha said Ra took a peak outside at first it seems like they lost it but then the shed was lifted up and there it was standing before them. They speed of just in time unfortunately Wolfie tripped and was caught in a cage cube Casper tried to turn around and help him but Ra pull rounded him up with a bandage and pulled him back, "Wolfie" Casper cried out "it's too late" Ra shouted and they got away just in time Wolfie whimpered as the robot push him in the truck along with anyone else who was captured. The robot had even mange to capture third degree burn and frankengymteacher the truck was too crowded and it drove back to the new creature pound to unload. Casper Mantha and Ra could only watch in horror "we got to find out were that thing taking them". "I say we get out of here and get help" Ra said "we can't do that some of our friends and teachers haven't been caught yet and besides I'm worried about my uncles". Mantha then spoke up "Casper's right we can't leave the others behind to catch and who what's going to happen to those capture first we get to manor and warn his uncles".

Meanwhile in the new creature pound each of the creatures captured were put into their specially design cage. Some of them had chains on their necks and arms others mainly the students are lock into small crammed cages with little to no room. They were frighten and miserable whimpering and wailing filled the room Frankengymteacher tried to reach his cell bar but the chains were strong even for his and he could barley reach forget those chains are made up heavy iron and this cage is specially designed for you. Jimmy felt the urge to say something "dad can you really plan to keep them in here forever" "of course not" the relief was short lived "I got offerings from sciences labs, circuses, zoos, and even people who do witchcraft once we gather the rest we'll be able to make more money than we ever did in our life". The shock and dread ran across everyone's face they were going to be sold off to who knows where unless they escape. Jimmy could not let his father do this human or creature nobody should be treated that way and a lot of these creature have families like him and he knew what life would like for them they would treated poorly the managers there would not care about their health or happiness all they would care about was their own gain and they would probably be even tortured. The first step was to stop that robot the next free the creature before they are sold off.

Casper and his friends were walking around town looking for answers when they saw Thatch and his gang scaring a restaurant with a few fleshies to the point where they ran out the door some covered in food and sauces. "That was too good we're going to win easy" Thatch said Casper then turned and saw the robot vehicle coming their way Casper race to Thatch. "Thatch we've got to get you out of here" Casper shouted "what do you want cas-punk if you're for scare here you're a bit late like it would matter". The vehicle stopped and the robot and climbed out of the truck and scanned Thatch Casper and "proceed with next targets". Casper jaws drop at the sight of the robot Thatch was a little amused but confused at the same time at the expression Casper was show he turned and saw the robot coming their way. It then fire a web like string at which time flyboy was captured immediately. "Zz zhelp" he pleaded but there was nothing they could do.

Thatch and Casper's gang ran as fast as they could trying to escape the robot but it seemed liked no matter where they ran it would just follow. They finally lost it in a graveyard they were hiding in a tomb "I thought we've never get rid of it" Casper said to himself "why did have to drag me into this is beyond me" Thatch complained "oh gee maybe next time we'll be sure to leave you to be captured by that robot to be taken to a creature prison" Mantha said Thatch was scare and felt the only way to be safe was to have others around so that way he would have cover. Casper was thinking about those who were taken and Jimmy and his dad and then something reawaken in Casper's mind his uncles "oh no" Casper gasped they were still free and were coming in for their own night scare the robot would catch them the minute they got to town.

"You guys we've got to get to my uncles before it does" Casper whisper "don't be crazy Casper" Ra said "that robot will snatch the minute you put your foot out of the door". "I have to go for my uncles you guys stay here until I get back" already after a brief pause they scan the area for the robot nothing sight range Casper changed into his human form before running out never realizing that from an out of sight distances the robot was watching them the whole time "processed with pack of targets". Thatch his group and Casper's were waiting for Casper to come back so they could strategies what to do next. Suddenly the handle started to twist "Casper?" Mantha crack the a little only for the robot to force it wide open. "Of course it's not Casper he could just right through it" Thatch pointed out. Mantha felt dumbfounded she complete forgot out of fear.

Casper zoom strait to his uncles' manor nobody was home a note at the front door "gone for a few scares at the market be back soon". He then rush to the market but was too late the robot was there and the last of his uncles, Sticky was hit by the capture ray and trapped in the Ecto vault. He stayed outside and saw much to his horror Thatch's gang and his own in the truck "Casper help" Ra cried out they then heard its footsteps "I have a better idea" he had to hide somewhere at first in was at the front while the robot was loading the truck as he began to take off Casper slip into the back before he open the drivers end. "Why doesn't Casper free us when he can just unlock our cages" Ra asked "because we want to know where Jimmy and the others are right" Mantha hinted out the plan was to sneak in and save the captured ones.


	3. Escape And Destroy Part Three Final

Escape and Destroy Part Three Final

The truck had reach the pound where Graham and his son were waiting CC5000 reporting in second capture load completed. "Good" Graham said with satisfaction time to put them on advertisement and and then lock them up. The creatures were lead to a photo room shots were taken from four angles and lead to a prison cell. Casper hid somewhere within a in a metal box where the robot could not see through a waited until it left for another hunt Jimmy found the opportunity to roam freely as soon as Casper left the box he run right through each before turning to finally meeting. "Casper oh thank goodness I thought for sure you were captured by now". "I thought something happen to you that robot did your dad make it". "Yes he assembled it and now by the looks of thing you school and family are here".

"Yeah we have to stop that thing and free all the creatures" Casper said "and we better do it fast my dad's planning to sell them off" Jimmy warned this news made Casper even more scared they went front office and searched around the desk they found the instruction manual and the codes of command which gave them a new thought "even if we stop this thing what's going to stop my dad from bringing it back" Jimmy asked. Casper thought of that fact and after a short thought pause normally it would be against his nature to do this but this was the only way make sure he, his friends and family can live and come to deeds town safely. They sneak into the control room looked up one of the codes they type in freeze all on sight once the message was reserved the robot began to freeze pet plants and people and a panic burst out on the seen Graham was surprised by this. "Oh no the robot having a malfunction I got to stop it" he then call his own office where Jimmy was waiting with a grin on his face.

"Hello" Jimmy answered "Jimmy the robot is out of control at the control room" Casper type up the destroy all on sight code and it started to destroying everything this was scaring Graham considering not only would people get hurt but also he would be blamed for this and even thrown in jail. "Jimmy I need you to type in the self-destruction code and stop the robot hurry son". They used the robot to buy them some time as Jimmy sat at the control room to make sure the robot stay under control Casper freed his fellow creatures. It turned out that the same key work on all cells which was computerized Casper freed his uncles from the vault and then the others from their chains and cages. They all jump out with joy they then snuck out of the back through the garage and hurried back to the pirate ship.

Casper then type in the self-destruct code, deleted the photos and files, and shook hands with jimmy and left. Graham was about ready to fight and destroy his creation when the robot stop in his tracks. Statics began to appear in error-error the robot twisted around small explosions came from it and soon after fell apart into peaces within seconds and that was left ashes molted wire and plastic and burned. Graham was disappointed it seemed like it was doing a good job Jimmy came on bike. "Dad guess what a ghost freed all the creatures while the robot had gone crazy". Graham was shocked and even more in dread "oh son just when you think you got it all you lose everything".

"I think creature catching would be better left to humans". Jimmy said Graham agree completely the last thing he wanted was another night like this "yay son let go home it was morning and they just wanted to be in bed now Graham had a lot of explaining to do later. Meanwhile at scare school auditorium Alder and Dash made their announcement "the award for the most night scare the award goes to Casper" all everyone cheered Thatch was surprise and anger. "Whole on how could ghost boy win I'm the one who scared the people at the food place". Alder- "Casper's the one who saved us from that prison", Dash- "by turning that machine against the fleshies and causing the biggest night scares in scare school history". "However Thatch we received this footage a crystal ball show only a three people were scared compared to the other kids which were four or five". Thatch frowned he knew what was next and they gave him the toilet scrubber.

"Wow you saved the day and won the award" Ra said "yay and Thatch got the janitor job" Mantha laughed sense they used the time off to hang out with Jimmy sense nobody would notice Graham Bradley rebuild the robot not to capture creatures but to serve and clean the house it and Casper and Jimmy manage to sneak the controls and it brought them ice cream sundaes.


End file.
